In The Middle of the Night
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: One night, Morgana came to Arthur asking for help. Seven years later, it's time to return the favour. Oneshot. Arthur/Gwen with an AU look at Arthur/Morgana's relationship as siblings.


**Title:** In Middle of the Night

**Summary:** One night, Morgana came to Arthur asking for help. Seven years later, it's time to return the favour.

**Background:** AU. Morgana and Arthur are fully aware that they are siblings. Arthur is older than Morgana. Uther married Ygraine and had Arthur though magic ... you know the story. However, several years later he married Vivienne and had Morgana legitimately. She knows she has magic but Morgause does not exist in this story. As you can imagine, Arthur and Gwen's journey to marriage was pretty seemless without Morgana's meddling.

**Rating:** K+ due to one mention of rape. Apart from that, easy reading.

**Couples: **Arthur/Gwen however more focused on an Alternate look at Arthur/Morgana's relationship as siblings.

...

She came to him in the middle of the night.

The only people still awake in the castle were the guards that protected the King and his children. She was careful to dodge them as she slipped down the stairs that led her chambers to the rest of the castle.

She finally creeped into the bachelor's corridor. She tiptoed past the snoring King's chambers and frowned. She paused briefly at the door, whispered an apology and a goodbye before continuing to stop outside her brother's door.

She took in a deep breath and pushed the heavy wood.

"Arthur!" She hissed at the sleeping man, shaking him once. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright.

"Morgana?" He asked, his mind still clouded with sleep,

"Yes, Arthur it is me." Morgana whispered. "We must go now."

"Why now?" Arthur asked, concerned at her haste.

"It's time to go now Arthur. I feel it." Morgana insisted and briefly closed her eyes. "They know it too Arthur. They wait for me."

Arthur blinked away the cloud in his mind and sprung into action. Morgana sat down at his dining table and thought about her future.

The Druid woman who had come to her seemed so full of sparkling faith and hope. She was so sure and she had put her faith in her. She was leaving behind so much for her sparkling promise.

Arthur had known about Morgana's magic for several years. He had faithfully kept his younger sister's secret for Morgana held a secret in her heart for him. His feelings for Morgana's shy but sweet handmaiden.

Both of their secrets would be great shame upon the King and Camelot. So they kept them hidden. They locked them away.

"Come on!" Arthur demanded in a whisper. Morgana jumped to her feet and followed him from the room.

Arthur darted through the castle corridors and finally, they reached the courtyard. Torches lit the grand space and they scurried purposefully into the town - heading for the forest.

"Where do you intend to meet them?" Arthur asked as they walked through the town, their cloaks masking their identity.

"Within the kingdom's borders." Morgana replied, rubbing her arms for more warmth. "I believe the snow will fall soon."

Arthur glanced briefly at a small cottage that was lit by candle.

"Why would she still be awake?" Arthur commented. Morgana followed his gaze and smiled softly.

"She has trouble sleeping on winter evenings. The cold bites her." Morgana remembered sharing a conversation on this. "She means to find wood for her small fireplace soon. Your concern is heartwarming."

"I'll deliver wood in the morning." Arthur replied, smiling briefly at Morgana.

"I'm glad she'll have you when I'm gone, Arthur." Morgana told him. He squeezes her hand.

"We must hurry." Arthur pulled her hand gently and they continued their trek.

Finally they reached a clearing within the forest where the Druid woman stood, smiling brightly.

"Morgana, you come." The woman breathed, almost with relief. "You felt it too."

"I knew it was time." Morgana agreed. "Forgive my lack of manners. This is..."

"Arthur Pendragon." The woman walked forward and extended her hand. "I am Aleera."

"It is a pleasure Aleera." Arthur replied, shaking her hand once. He dropped her hand gently and stepped beside his sister. "You'll forgive me, but I'm not entirely clear on why you seek Morgana."

"You know of her powers, Arthur. She is to be the next High priestess of the Old Religion." Aleera smiled reassuringly. "With the help of us, her magic will stay pure."

Arthur considered this for a while.

"You say this as if there are factions which would see her magic darken." Arthur questioned.

"There are several sorcerers who have turned from the light. They would have it that Morgana lead the magical people with a dark heart. It is our deepest wish that Morgana leads us with strentgh, justice and a _good heart_."

Morgana closed her eyes once again as she took in everything Aleera said. _People would like to see me turn. I shall not give them this pleasure._

Arthur turned to look at his siter with an affectionate smile.

"I must take my leave." He told her, grasping her shoulders gently. "You will be careful? You will pursue the enlightened path?"

"I promise, Arthur." Morgana smiled. "When you are king we can work together to bring magic back to Camelot. I promise to pursue the enlightened path."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. One tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you Arthur." Morgana controlled her emotion. "I am forever in your debt."

...

**Seven years later...**

Arthur stared out of the window with a heavy heart. He tried to push his anger and hatred back. He tried to focus on the objective.

His wife's happiness.

It had been _shattered__._

Several days prior, Gaius had delivered the worst news possible to their ears.

Gwen was barren. She could not carry the heir. History was repeating itself in the harshest of ways.

Gwen sat only two feet or so away from him, slowly embroidering a dress. Her mind was not focused on the task at hand, however. She had let him down.

_This is your fault. _A voice echoed in her head.

Arthur had tried to insist it _wasn't _her fault. Life had chosen this path for them and no one was at fault. This hadn't cushioned his wife's pain though. She wanted to be a mother - heir or not - and she could not be one.

_It is all your fault. _The voice in her head screamed at her.

Arthur's mind bitterly thought about how his father had dealt with the very same situation some thirty years ago. The magic of the High Priestess, Nimueh.

The High Priestess.

_Morgana._

His mind snapped to his sister. It had been seven years since the day they parted but he had regularly corresponded with her. Particularly around the time of their father's illness.

He had heard of her great work and as he had promised her, Camelot opened her heart to magic again.

The last correspondence had been one year ago to alert Arthur of an attack from a far off kingdom planning to gain land. She had assisted as well as she could with her powerful magic and soon enough - the enemies fell back and away from Camelot.

He couldn't ask her this great favour, could he? Merlin had explained the rules of dealing with the balance of humanity.

_In order for a new life to be made, one life must be sacrificed._

In Uther's case, Ygraine's life had been sacrificed.

It was an awful risk to take but Arthur seemed certain Morgana would agree.

She had promised him.

_"I am forever in your debt."_

It was a great favour to ask, but her magic was great.

...

Arthur travelled to The Isle of the Blessed two days later. He arrived in the middle of the night and with some general reluctance, he made his way to the clearing.

Morgana stood there. She hadn't changed all that much. Her hair had gotten longer and her cheekbones were more prominent.

"Brother?" Morgana asked, shocked but delighted at the same time. "Arthur I cannot quite believe it's you!"

She strode forward to embrace him. He responded with as much enthusiasm as he could but his heart still ached. Morgana sensed his reluctance and pulled away.

"You come for Guinevere, do you not?" She asked. Her voice had gained a new level of strength from her extensive training. From the new power she held.

"You know, then." He responded sadly. Morgana nodded, equally as troubled and walked slowly away from him.

"I fear what you ask of me, brother." Morgana told him, her voice above a whisper. "You may not like the outcome."

"I know the rules of such a task." Arthur replied quickly. "I know a life must be taken for a new one to be made."

"Then you surely know such a task cannot be taken lightly." Morgana turned to face him. "Guinevere could be lost from you forever."

"You know that is a lie, Morgana." Arthur stated. She raised an eyebrow in question. "You are a High Priestess. I know you can control who dies."

"Controlling life is a tricky business, Arthur..."

"But you must try!" Arthur pleaded, his emotions finally hitting him. "Guinevere's face is clouded with a self-hatred. She blames herself and she blocks her heart away from me. She is empty, Morgana. This cruel trick of nature has taken her from me!"

Moisture formed in her eyes at the sight of her brother in such emotional turmoil.

"Who's life would you forfeit for the child?" Morgana asked finally, after what had seemed to be hours.

"My own."

"You cannot expect me to take my brother's own life! I cannot do such a thing..."

"You told me seven years ago that you were forever in my debt. This is what you must do to strike it Morgana."

Morgana blinked in shock. She had said such a thing seven years ago. He had granted her an extreme favour that caused the emotional despair of a King. Made him a shell of who he was. She owed him something.

"You forfeit your own life?" Morgana asked.

"I do."

"Then it is done."

...

Gaius had told her it was an error on his part when Gwen appeared to be with child months later.

She gave birth in the middle of the night. A baby boy.

_Llacheu._

Arthur held him shortly after and wept. He wept in joy and he wept in fear.

The end was here.

...

Far away from Camelot's main city, in a small village - a man had dropped dead mysteriously.

He would not be missed by anyone. He was a wretched man of little conscience. He had murdered and raped the innocent and held the village in fear.

_He would not be missed._

In the small village, the people danced both for the death of the man and for the birth of the Prince.

...

_You were right, my dear brother. I can control the balance of life._

_Enjoy raising your son, Arthur. Do not live in fear of death. It has found someone much more deserving._

_Your faithful sister,_

_Morgana._

_..._

**AN:** I enjoyed writing this so much! It came to me this morning actually, while I was getting ready. I started writing it in my English period and it turned quickly to this. You really have to suspend your belief for me. Please try!

**Songs I Listened To:**

Red - Daniel Merriweather / A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

**Hannah.**


End file.
